in absense the heart grows fonder
by oranges-and-lemons
Summary: It is Harry, Ron and Hermione's last year at Hogwarts. The school is renovated until Christmas, and a handful of seventh year students are left alone in the school during the Christmas break - they have to suffer challanges, losses and relationships are f


In absence the heart grows fonder… 

CHAPTER 1 – the news

It was the beginning of 7th year for Harry, Ron, Hermione and the other students of their year. Hermione could not _wait_ until their New Year began – she had so much to do – this _was_ her final year of school after all and she wanted to make the most of it.

Hermione got out of bed and stretched. The holiday seemed to have gone very quickly- for the past week she had been staying with Harry and Ron at the burrow. She rubbed her head and yawned as she walked over to her mirror. She had changed, but not a lot.

Suddenly, Hermione heard a sharp tapping on her window. It was a rather tired looking barn owl with a letter attached to its leg. Hermione opened her window, slightly blinded by the rising sun, and took the letter.

As the owl took off, Hermione could tell the letter was from Dumbledore, by the familiar spindly green writing. She opened the envelope, and started to read the letter.

_Dear Miss Granger,_

We are pleased to inform you that you have been given the position of Head Girl this year, due to your astounding academic achievements. You will find you have received you badge in this envelope along with your list of equipment.

Hermione tipped over the envelope and out fell a shining gold badge that read: HEAD GIRL, as well as her equipment list. As excited as she was, she read on.

We would also like to inform you that this year, the school is undergoing extensive renovations this year, finishing around the beginning of the Christmas break. In these circumstances, no students will be required to attend school-

'Damn!' Hermione thought. 'No school until Christmas? No lessons or homework? Just how am I going to live…' she reluctantly read on.

- until the duration is over, thus giving all students an extra long break. This will also mean that once term begins it will go for a full school year after the Christmas break. Students are also welcome to stay at school during the Christmas break because I trust your parents will be sick of you all after a full 14-month holiday. There will also be a Winter Ball after the Christmas break, so do not forget to purchase dress robes.

Yours sincerely, Albus Dumbledore.

Hermione sighed, a happy sigh. Although she was upset about not going to school, she was happy about being head girl and rushed out the door to talk to Harry and Ron.

She skipped down the hall and opened the boy's door slowly as to not wake them up. Both Ron and Harry were asleep. 'Ha!' Hermione thought. 'Now is my chance to get back at them for stealing the last pieces of Pumpkin Tart last night!' she thought, then thinking how un-Hermione like what she just said was. She shrugged it off and tiptoed into the room.

Hermione, with a very wide evil grin on her face, got out her wand and conjured up a bucket of water. She held her breath and threw the water all over Harry and Ron!

"What in Merlin's underwear- HERMIONE!" yelled Harry, half angrily, half laughing his head off. He jumped off the bed and attacked Hermione with tickles and she giggled.

"Yeah Hermione, what's gotten into you?" Ron said, scratching his messy red hair as he climbed out of bed.

"Well, If you two had bothered to get up, you would have noticed the letters on your window sill, which are very important from letters from the school." Said Hermione, with a look saying that she knew something that they didn't, and that they would want to know.

"And by the way, I have been appointed Head Girl." She said, smiling happily.

"No surprises there, 'Mione." said Harry, peering into his envelope. "Nope, I'm not head boy. How about you Ron?"

"No luck either." He said, putting down his envelope and opening his letter. "But who could be head boy, if it's not one of us?" he asked.

"Dunno…" Said Hermione. "Oh! And I forgot to tell you guys – we won't have any school until after Christmas because of renovations." She put in.

"REALLY?" Both Harry and Ron yelled in unison with looks of glee on their faces. "This is SO great! I'll have plenty of time to relax and have fun!" said Harry, Ron nodding in agreement.

"Yeah, I suppose it'll be good, but I will miss a LOT of schoolwork… and I suppose we won't be staying here for all of that time." Said Hermione.

"No, but you guys can still come and visit a lot – if you're available." Ron replied, with a look of absent-minded thought.

"Yeah." Said Harry.

Chapter 2 -


End file.
